Tenkai Hen I: Awake
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde la batalla entre Hades y Athena. Durante este tiempo ha reinado la paz en el Mundo...  Pero, algo está a punto de suceder, algo que cambiará el mundo conocido, radicalmente.
1. Awake I: Olympic Dream

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMIGO WOLFGANG! ¡ESTE ES TU 'VERDADERO REGALO'!_

_Como te lo había prometido, he empezado mi nueva historia de Saint Seiya, Chapter: Zeus, por supuesto y esta vez será una continuación de la historia que vimos en Chapter: Hades. Para ti, amigo Wolfgang y todos mis lectores, disfruten de esta nueva historia y dejen reviews._

.

.

**Awake I: Olympic Dream**

Habían pasado siete años desde la cruel batalla contra Hades, emperador del Inframundo. El mundo gozaba de paz finalmente. O al menos eso era hasta hacía un par de días, porque en el santuario de Atenas, un grupo de jóvenes arqueólogos estaba a punto de desenterrar un milenario secreto, un secreto que jamás debía ser revelado…

_**Santuario de Athena**_

La arqueóloga que estaba a cargo de la exploración del santuario se llamaba Seika y era una chica tan entusiasta que, a pesar de que habían acampado durante un mes sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena, se negaba a abandonar Grecia sin haber desenterrado el que ella llamada 'Tesoro del Zodiaco'.

– Ya ríndete, Seika – se quejó uno de sus colegas, un joven de cabello púrpura – Todos estamos exhaustos y ya has visto, aquí no hay más que ruinas, no sé de dónde sacaste la absurda idea de ese "Tesoro del Zodiaco".

– Eres un holgazán, Ushio – lo reprendió Seika – Pero ya verás cuando encuentre el tesoro.

– En serio, Seika, creo que deberías dejar de leer tanta mitología – replicó Daichi, un chico de baja estatura y cabello verde.

– Ushio, Daichi, ya deberían saber que no vale la pena discutir con Seika – intervino Sho, el más alto de los tres muchachos, de cabello azulado – Mejor volvamos al trabajo, de todos modos, ya casi se nos acaba el presupuesto para esta excavación.

Los dos chicos asintieron con desgana y regresaron a su trabajo. Seika por su parte estaba más que furiosa. Se había graduado de la universidad como la primera de su clase, e inmediatamente había conseguido que aprobaran su proyecto de excavación en el santuario de Athena, ya que todos los eruditos de la universidad de Atenas estaban interesados en descubrir los misterios que ocultaba ese recinto sagrada, ahora reducido a escombros. Sin embargo, el proyecto que Seika pensó sería el que la convertiría en una arqueóloga famosa, estaba resultando ser, aunque odiara admitirlo, un verdadero fracaso.

Seika se alejó del sitio donde sus colegas excavaban y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Sí, no había visto en un buen rato a Flare. Alarmada, regresó al campamento, donde los muchachos descansaban.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Han visto a Flare?

– ¿Flare? Pensé que estaba contigo – respondió Daichi.

– Pues no, es por eso que les estoy preguntando.

– Estará por ahí, excavando sola – añadió Ushio – Después de todo, ella estaba tan entusiasmada como tú por este proyecto.

– ¡Seika, Seika! – exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Una chica había entrado súbitamente en la tienda, haciendo que los presentes se sobresaltaran – ¡Tienen que ver esto! ¡No van a creer lo que Flare descubrió!

Se trataba de Hilda Ivanov, la hija mayor de los patrocinadores del proyecto de excavación, una joven historiadora nacida en Rusia, apasionada por los mitos de la antigua Grecia. Tenía un largo cabello plateado y piel blanca, que ahora estaba bronceada, debido a su trabajo de campo en Atenas. Hilda era la hermana mayor de Flare.

Los cuatro arqueólogos se miraron y se precipitaron fuera de la tienda, siguiendo a Hilda. Ella los guió hasta el sitio donde antiguamente se erguía orgullosa la enorme estatua de la diosa de la guerra. En el sitio donde antes estaba la escultura, había ahora un enorme agujero.

– Pero si ayer revisamos este sitio y no había nada – dijo Ushio.

– No creo que eso pueda catalogarse como "nada" – dijo Sho. Y era cierto, pues del interior del agujero brotaba ahora una intensa luz dorada.

Hilda y los jóvenes arqueólogos observaban, asombrados, cuando la voz de una chica los hizo despertar:

– ¡Hilda! ¿Estás ahí?

– ¡Estamos aquí, Flare! – exclamó la peliplateada.

– ¡Vamos, bajen, tienen que ver esto!

Seika fue la primera en aventurarse y lanzarse en el agujero. Hilda, entusiasmada, la siguió. Sho, Ushio y Daichi se miraban, no muy convencidos, pero entonces Seika les gritó:

– ¡No sean cobardes! ¡No es profundo!

Los tres arqueólogos, resignados, se arrojaron al agujero. En cuanto tocaron tierra, los tres jóvenes se vieron cegados por una intensa luz dorada. Fueron incapaces de abrir sus ojos, hasta que, después de unos minutos, se encontraron ante ellos una imagen maravillosa. Un tesoro increíble se mostraba ante sus ojos. Allí estaba, aquello que Seika tan insistentemente llamada "Tesoro del Zodiaco". Se trataba de doce cajas de oro, cada una de ellas grabada con el símbolo de una de las constelaciones del Zodiaco.

– Con que sólo ruinas ¿eh? – dijo Seika – Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa.

– Debo estar soñando – balbuceó Sho – Que alguien me pellizque. ¡Ay! No lo decía en serio, Flare.

– Como sea, ¿de dónde rayos salió todo esto? – protestó Ushio – Ayer estuvimos aquí y no pudimos encontrar nada.

– Bueno, la verdad es que descubrí este lugar por accidente – respondió Flare – ¿Recuerdan que ayer estuve en la ciudad con mi hermana? – los demás asintieron – Pues no sabía de este lugar. No hasta hoy. Esta mañana, me alejé de sus absurdas disputas y decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Estaba algo distraída tomando notas, cuando caí en este agujero. Al principio no podía ver nada, pero de pronto todo comenzó a brillar y ¡voila!

– Pero ¿qué significa esto, Seika? – preguntó Hilda, entusiasmada – Siempre has hablado del Tesoro del Zodiaco, pero nunca has dicho exactamente qué es.

– Una vez escuché una leyenda: – respondió la aludida – cuando el mal se cierne sobre la Tierra, la diosa Athena renace y junto con ella sus valientes caballeros, que representan las 88 constelaciones. Entre todos esos guerreros, existen doce que están por encima de los demás, se dice que estos caballeros, que representan a las doce constelaciones del Zodiaco, son los más fuertes de todos y tienen el honor de vestir las sagradas armaduras de oro.

– Entonces ¿estás diciendo que estas son las doce armaduras de los caballeros dorados? – intervino Sho – Si es cierto, ¡es todo un hallazgo!

– Pero eso no es todo – añadió Flare.

La rubia retiró con sus manos un poco de tierra del suelo sobre el que se habían parado y pudieron ver unas agarraderas de oro. Sho y Ushio se adelantaron y las halaron. Unas escaleras parecían conducir al subsuelo. Seika se adelantó y empezó a descender, encendiendo una pequeña linterna de bolsillo. Su equipo la siguió momentos después.

Entre más bajaba, más iluminado se volvía el lugar. Seika apuró el paso, deseosa por descubrir qué otros secretos ocultaban los dioses. La joven arqueóloga se detuvo súbitamente, casi tropezando con unas rocas. Boquiabierta, la chica avanzó hacia lo que sería su más grande descubrimiento. Frente a ella, descansaban doce cajas. Eran aún más ornamentadas que las de las doce constelaciones del Zodiaco. Hechas de oro y plata, decoradas con miles de piedras preciosas. Cada una tenía el nombre de un dios Olímpico, en griego, además de una imagen representativa de cada dios.

La caja más majestuosa decía "Zeus" y tenía la imagen de un trueno. A su derecha, con el dibujo de un pavorreal, estaba la de "Hera". Athena, Hefesto, Afrodita, Deméter, Apolo, Artemisa, Hades, Poseidón, Ares, Hermes. Todo indicaba que se trataba de las sagradas armaduras de los Dioses Olímpicos.

– Vamos, date prisa, Flare – apuró Ushio – ¿No ves que…?

Pero Ushio también se quedó boquiabierto. En cuanto los demás bajaron al subsuelo, ninguno de ellos pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin necesidad de que Seika se los explicara, los jóvenes comprendieron de qué se trataba. Era cierto entonces que ese destruido santuario ocultaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

– Esto es… simplemente increíble – fue Seika quien rompió el silencio. La chica colocó su mano sobre la caja de Hera y al instante, una intensa luz inundó la habitación.

– ¿Qué diablos…? – protestó Sho.

Todos se quedaron helados cuando escucharon la risa de Seika, pues no sonaba como la misma Seika que ellos conocían, no, esa risa era perversa. En cuanto la luz disminuyó, apareció ante ellos la imagen de Seika vestida con una esplendorosa armadura. Estaba completamente hecha de oro, con incrustaciones de rubíes por doquier; en su espalda, la armadura se abría, formando lo que parecía ser la cola de un pavorreal.

– ¿Seika? – preguntó Hilda, con temor.

– ¿Seika? – rió – ¿Cómo puedes llamarme así, hermana? ¡Soy Hera! ¡La diosa suprema del Olimpo! – los demás la miraron, como si se hubiera vuelto loca – Y creo que es momento de que ustedes despierten también.

Una intensa aura dorada rodeó a Seika y envolvió a sus camaradas. Entonces, cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos se encontraban vistiendo una armadura sagrada. Seika, complacida, empezó a llamarlos por su nombre de dioses:

– Hefesto.

Daichi había sido cubierto por una armadura de oro. La parte inferior era larga y tenía forma de llamas de fuego y en sus manos llevaba un martillo y una antorcha. El joven arqueólogo se había transformado en el dios herrero.

– Hermes.

Sho había sido llamado como el dios mensajero, Hermes. Su armadura de oro dejaba al descubierto sus abdominales y era bastante más ligera que la de Hefesto. Sus botas aladas eran su característica más llamativa.

– Afrodita.

La armadura que vestía Flare era bastante atrevida. La parte superior apenas cubría su pecho, mientras que la inferior consistía en una protección en su cintura, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, excepto en la parte donde las botas de oro las cubrían.

– Ares.

La armadura de Ushio protegía cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía unas enormes alas de oro y el casco era similar al de los antiguos guerreros griegos. En su mano derecha llevaba una lanza y en la izquierda, un amplio escudo.

– Deméter.

Hilda se había convertido en la diosa de la agricultura. Su armadura tenía una larga e imponente falda, que caía formando una flor. Llevaba, al igual que Hera, la corona de las grandes diosas, la llamada _polos._

– ¡Qué bien me siento! – exclamó Ushio, ahora Ares – Finalmente pude librarme de esa absurda consciencia humana.

– Debo decir que ese chico, con su personalidad, – le dijo Hilda, ahora Deméter – se parecía bastante a ti, Ares.

– ¡Oh, cállate! – replicó el dios de la guerra – Como sea, si hemos despertado, significa que el momento llegó – se dirigió a Seika, ahora Hera – ¿Lo has conseguido?

– En efecto – respondió Hera, con una sonrisa – He encontrado a Zeus.

**.**

**.**

**Algunas aclaraciones, la Seika que utilizo aquí es, en efecto, la hermana de Seiya, así como Hilda y Flare son las chicas de Asgard y Daichi, Sho y Ushio son los Caballeros de Acero que salieron en el anime.**


	2. Awake II: Golden Dream

**Awake II: Golden Dream**

Mientras seis de los grandes dioses Olímpicos acababan de despertar en los cuerpos de los jóvenes arqueólogos, en otra parte del Santuario, un suceso increíble estaba a punto de ocurrir. Uno que abriría el camino para el despertar del gran dios olímpico, el padre de los dioses, Zeus.

_**Santuario. Ruinas del campo de entrenamiento**_

– El viento ha cambiado.

– Sí, este es el preludio a una tormenta.

Dos hombres salían de las sombras de las columnas que aún permanecían de pie en el campo de entrenamiento, aquel sitio donde Seiya había ganado su armadura de Pegaso. Ambos individuos tenían el cabello largo y azulado; adonde se podía ver, eran idénticos, como una imagen reflejada en un espejo. Eran los dignos representantes de la constelación de Géminis, los poderosos gemelos, Saga y Kanon.

– Así que ustedes también están aquí – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Los gemelos se voltearon. Sentados en lo que quedaba de las escaleras de piedra, estaban dos hombres, dos viejos conocidos, el que había hablado, Milo de Escorpio y el que lo acompañaba era su mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario.

– ¿Qué es esto? – una nueva voz irrumpió, burlona – ¿Una reunión de secundaria?

– Tú y tus malos chistes, Máscara de Muerte – dijo un recién llegado Shura de Capricornio.

– Nunca imaginé volver a verlos – intervino esta vez Aioros de Sagitario.

– Yo no imaginé que volvería a verte, hermano – contestó Aioria, sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

– Oh, qué tierno reencuentro – agregó esta vez Afrodita de Piscis, con un dejo de burla.

– Es extraño que todos estén tan tranquilos – comentó Shaka de Virgo, que apareció de repente, detrás de Aioria.

– Sí, todos se están tomando esto con demasiada calma – apareció Aldebarán de Tauro.

– Aldebarán tiene razón – dijo un recién llegado Mu de Aries, cruzándose de brazos – Parece que a ninguno le interesa entender siquiera cómo es que, después de morir en el Muro de los Lamentos, hemos vuelto a la vida y regresamos al Santuario.

– La única razón lógica – respondió Kanon – es que somos necesarios una vez más. Pude percibirlo, seis inmensos cosmos que salieron volando desde Santuario, hacia el cielo.

– Es cierto, aparecieron de la nada y desaparecieron con la misma rapidez – comentó Shura.

– ¿Inexplicable, cierto?

Una voz bastante familiar para Mu se hizo escuchar. Una figura encapuchada los observaba de pie en una de las columnas que aún permanecían erguidas en la plaza. Todos se voltearon hacia el recién llegado y entonces Mu tomó la palabra:

– No puede ser… otra vez…

El extraño rió, quitándose la capucha. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Shion, antiguo patriarca y ex caballero dorado de Aries. Mu de inmediato le dedicó una reverencia. Los demás dorados lo observaban con atención.

– Entonces tú también has vuelto a la vida – dijo Afrodita – Quizás tu tengas algunas respuestas, Shion – el aludido saltó y los demás lo rodearon.

– Lamentablemente no. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo o por qué hemos vuelto a la vida – respondió – Lo único que puedo decirles es que algo terrible está por suceder. Kanon bien lo ha dicho, pronto seremos necesarios nuevamente. Recuerden esto, los caballeros siempre aparecen cuando el mal amenaza el mundo.

– Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Aioria.

– Considero que sería prudente consultarlo con el maestro de Libra – dijo Saga – Si el patriarca ha regresado a la vida como nosotros, el gran maestro…

– Sí, está en China – respondió Shion – Partiré enseguida. También tenemos que encontrar a Athena y a los caballeros de bronce. ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?

– Lo más probable es que todos hayan regresado a Japón – contestó Aioria.

– Excepto Hyoga, que probablemente esté en Siberia – rectificó Camus.

– Sin importar donde estén, es imposible que no se hayan percatado de lo que sucede – añadió Shaka – Es imposible no haber percibido esos gigantescos cosmos que aparecieron en el santuario. Esos cosmos eran, me atrevo a decir, más grandes que el de Athena.

– No hay duda – dijo Saga – Sólo puede tratarse de…

–… los dioses Olímpicos – terminó Kanon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**En una playa en Chipre.**_

Las olas acariciaban sus pies, mientras el viento fresco movía sus rebeldes cabellos. Para Seiya, su estancia en Chipre había sido la época más tranquila de su vida. Era como si la brisa marina y el continuo andar de los pescadores y los niños que amaban el océano se hubieran convertido en parte de su diario vivir. ¿Acaso había algo mejor que disfrutar de una vida pacífica, después de haber estado luchando durante toda su vida? Cualquiera podía pensar que él era un tipo malagradecido por no disfrutar de su vida en esa paradisiaca isla, sin embargo había algo que lo mantenía intranquilo.

Sí, porque Seiya estaba seguro de que moriría, después de haber sido atravesado por la espada de Hades. Incluso podía recordar el sentirse inmerso en la oscuridad, su mente se había quedado en blanco, estaba seguro, todo el dolor había desaparecido y, de repente, había aparecido en la costa, donde un grupo de pescadores lo habían encontrado y muy amablemente lo habían acogido. No sabía adónde había quedado su armadura, ni qué había sido de sus amigos o de la diosa Athena. Sus recuerdos como caballero estaban algo borrosos, así como sus últimos momentos, antes de lo que pensó era su muerte.

Había intentado en vano recordar lo que había sucedido después de ser atravesado por la espada de Hades, incluso había intentado más de una vez regresar a Grecia, pero, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía atado a esa isla. Acostumbrándose a la idea, había vivido en paz por algunos años, hasta ese día, cuando unos gigantescos cosmos habían irrumpido en su pacífica pesca matutina. Seiya estaba seguro de la dirección de la cual provenían esas energías, no había duda, provenían del Santuario. Esos cosmos, tan similares a los de Saori, no podían significar nada bueno.

– Siento que he dejado algo incompleto, pero no logro recordar qué es. ¿Qué estaba buscando con tanta insistencia antes de iniciar mi entrenamiento en Grecia? ¿Quién soy en realidad? ¿Por qué mis recuerdos están tan borrosos? – la cabeza empezó a dolerle y se la sujetó con ambas manos – ¿Por qué?

– Creo que nosotros podemos responder a esas preguntas, mi Gran Señor.

El muchacho se volteó, al escuchar una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontró con seis individuos que se arrodillaban ante él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Siberia.**_

Era imposible no haberse dado cuenta. Sí, algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo grande. Y el Santuario en Grecia era el inicio de todo ello. El caballero del Cisne le dedicó una última oración al alma de su madre, que descansaba en el fondo del mar congelado, para después emprender su camino. Esta vez, definitivamente regresaría al sitio donde su vida como guerrero había comenzado. Era hora de regresar a Japón y reencontrarse con sus antiguos camaradas que, seguramente, estarían pensando lo mismo que él.

– Madre, puede que esta sea mi última batalla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tokio, Japón.**_

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Tokio, confundiéndose con la multitud que iba apresuradamente de un lado a otro. Después de la batalla contra Hades, Shun no había podido vivir tranquilamente. El hecho de haber sido escogido por el dios del inframundo para ser el "recipiente" de su alma era un recuerdo que se mantenía en su mente, amenazante. El dios había desaparecido, sí, pero ¿qué garantía tenía él de que Hades no regresaría a reclamar su cuerpo? Este pensamiento se había hecho más frecuente en el caballero de Andrómeda justo después de percibir la aparición de seis enormes energías provenientes del Santuario.

El chico no pudo evitar pensar que la hora de una nueva batalla estaba cerca, quizás más cerca de lo que él mismo quería admitir. Sin embargo, por el cambio en el viento, Shun estaba consciente de que, esta vez, se enfrentaría a un peligro mucho mayor, incluso, que la amenaza del dios del inframundo en el pasado.

– No quiero pelear, pero sé que debo hacerlo – se dijo, mientras miraba al cielo.

Suspiró profundamente y se encaminó al sitio donde su corazón le indicaba que debía ir. Ese sitio donde había conocido a sus amigos y su vida de caballero había dado inicio, hacía años, en aquel momento en que Ikki había aceptado entrenar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte en su lugar.

– Hermano, ¿dónde estás?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinco Antiguos Picos, China.**_

Shiryu iba a diario a ese sitio, al lugar enfrente de la enorme cascada, donde antiguamente su maestro se sentaba y supervisaba sus entrenamientos. El dragón se sentía nostálgico cada vez que recordaba al hombre que había sido como un padre para él. Aún le parecía increíble que ya no estuviera allí para contarle alguno de sus relatos o reprimirlo cuando se excedía con sus entrenamientos. Shiryu se sentó en aquel sitio y sonrió, recordando el día en que llegó a China para iniciar su entrenamiento como caballero. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para rememorar aquellos días, porque un poderoso cosmos empezaba a acercarse velozmente.

El muchacho se puso de pie, en guardia, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que… conocía ese cosmos. Pero, no, no podía ser, no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Un hombre con sombrero caminaba directamente hacia él, cargando una caja dorada en su espalda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del extraño, que se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver sus vivaces ojos.

– ¡Shiryu, ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Dohko de Libra. Sí, Dohko de Libra era quien le sonreía, su maestro, su querido maestro con su joven apariencia. ¿Acaso era un impostor? No, ese cosmos era inconfundible, no había duda de quién se trataba.

– Oh vamos, Shiryu, han pasado siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos y ni siquiera eres capaz de saludar a tu maestro como es debido – bromeó Dohko.

– Ma… Maestro, pero cómo es que…

El rostro de Dohko se puso serio.

– Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de lo que sucedió en el santuario.

– ¿Se refiere a los inmensos cosmos que aparecieron y desaparecieron en un instante? – Dohko asintió – Sin embargo, también…

– Eres muy astuto, Dragón. Tu maestro te entrenó bien.

Para sorpresa de Shiryu, Shion apareció justo detrás de Dohko.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Dohko – Pero viniste más pronto de lo que esperaba, Shion.

– ¡Gran Patriarca! – dijo Shiryu, sorprendido – Entonces, eso significa que…

– En efecto, los caballeros dorados han vuelto a la vida, las doce constelaciones del zodiaco brillarán en el cielo nuevamente – respondió Shion – Dohko, vine aquí porque supuse que ya habrías encontrado a nuestra diosa – el aludido asintió y dijo:

– Athena ha regresado al Olimpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Isla de la Reina Muerte.**_

Jamás pensó que, después de tanto tiempo, regresaría a aquel lugar. El lugar donde conoció la verdadera desesperación, el dolor, el odio, pero también el lugar donde conoció el verdadero amor. Esa isla, considerada como el mismísimo infierno en la tierra, era el sitio donde Ikki, el frío caballero del Fénix había encontrado y perdido a la mujer que amaba. Irremediablemente, después de vagar por el mundo, se había sentido atraído hacia ese lugar, donde descansaban sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, Ikki se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora de partir. Sí, porque estaba seguro de que la hora de la batalla final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Por fin era el momento de reunirse con sus compañeros. Era el momento de regresar a Japón. El Fénix echó una última mirada a la tumba de Esmeralda y rápidamente se alejó de aquel lugar.


	3. Awake III: Victorious Dream

**Awake III: Victorious Dream**

Era el día más esperado por aquellos entes supremos. El día en que, finalmente, su comandante, el rey de reyes, ascendería a su trono, nuevamente. Tantos siglos de dormir, confinados, dejando el mundo en manos de una _diosa incompetente_, como solía decir Hera. Aquel día marcaba el principio del dominio de los dioses.

_**Chipre.**_

Seiya permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa. Esos seis individuos no eran para nada ordinarios, no, porque sus presencias eran tan imponentes que el joven casi se sentía intimidado. No era para nada como estar al lado de Saori que, a pesar de ser una diosa, no despedía esa inmensa energía, como si el mismísimo universo estuviera dentro de ella. Lo más interesante era que, a pesar del gran poder que era obvio poseían, vestía ropas civiles y se veían bastante "normales". Pegaso intentó preguntar por sus identidades, pero de su boca no salieron más que balbuceos sin sentido.

– He esperado tanto tiempo el volverte a ver, hermano mío, – dijo entonces una mujer, la de cabello castaño rojizo. La mujer dio un paso adelante y tomó la mano de Seiya, quien no pudo reaccionar – amado esposo.

– Y-Yo… n-no – balbuceó Pegaso.

– Es normal que no nos recuerdes, padre – dijo un muchacho, de cabello azulado – Después de todo, parte de tu espíritu aún se encuentra cautivo dentro del báculo de Athena.

– Oh, gran comandante nuestro – dijo una joven rubia – Me apena verlo así, tan débil, tan vulnerable, atrapado dentro de esa impura consciencia humana.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de enfocarse en la situación en la que se encontraba. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Seika y se colocó en guardia. Finalmente, parecía que Pegaso despertaba de su letargo.

– Ustedes… ¡¿quiénes son? – preguntó con voz potente.

– Por favor, acepte esto, mi señor – dijo entonces una chica de cabellera plateada, presentando ante Seiya un gran cofre de oro y plata, con el símbolo de un relámpago.

En cuanto Seiya posó sus ojos en el cofre que yacía ante él, éste se abrió y, en un instante, las piezas de una brillante armadura volaron y rodearon el cuerpo del Pegaso. Estaban hechas de oro, de un oro mil veces más resplandeciente que el de las armaduras de los santos dorados de Athena. En su espalda aparecieron unas inmensas alas de oro y plata, su cabello castaño creció hasta más abajo de sus hombros y en su mano izquierda sostenía un relámpago blanco. Seiya abrió los ojos, que brillaron con intensidad y, entonces, un dejo de astucia se pudo percibir. Su capa ondeó cuando dio un par de pasos para acostumbrarse al gran peso de su Kamei.

– Señor Zeus… – dijo Daichi, el joven de cabello verde, cuya verdadera identidad era la del dios herrero, Hefesto.

– ¡Idiotas! – exclamó Seiya, con voz potente, dejando sentir el poder de su cosmos – Ya dejen de comportarse como si fueran simples humanos. No es momento de perder el tiempo, es hora de regresar al Olimpo.

Los seis jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Sus propias armaduras sagradas cubrieron sus cuerpos. Seiya entonces se dio cuenta de que, de pronto, no podía controlar el peso de su Kamei, pues cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose mareado.

– La consciencia de este chico…

– Ese santo de Athena… – dijo Deméter, frunciendo el ceño – no puedo creer que Zeus aún no sea capaz de controlar ese cuerpo por completo.

– Recuerden que el inmenso espíritu de Zeus no pudo ser sellado sólo dentro de su Kamei – explicó Afrodita – Una pequeña porción de su alma quedó dentro del báculo de Niké, que le fue entregado a Athena cuando dejó el Olimpo.

– Athena, esa mocosa impertinente… – espetó Hera, apretando los puños.

– No te pongas así, Hera – dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa perversa – Mi pequeña hija aún puede sernos de utilidad – la tomó por el mentón – Será mejor que regresemos a nuestro hogar, ya que tenemos mucho que hacer – y la besó – ¡Regresemos al Olimpo y reencontrémonos con nuestros hermanos, los Grandes Olímpicos!

Y dicho esto, los siete desaparecieron de la isla, elevándose hacia el cielo como si se tratara de estrellas fugaces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Grecia **_

_Star Hill_. Aquel sitio sagrado, reservado para el Patriarca, aquel sitio donde Shion había perdido su vida a manos de Saga. La suave brisa de la noche griega acariciaba el rostro de los caballeros dorados, reunidos en la colina, precedidos por Dohko y Shion, que contemplaban atentamente el cielo, como esperando que algo aconteciera.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Aioria a su hermano mayor. Pero antes de que Aioros pudiera responder, un fuerte viento sopló en la colina, y entonces Dohko dijo:

– Está a punto de suceder.

Un remolino dorado se formó enfrente de ellos y la figura de una mujer empezó a materializarse, de forma translúcida. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer madura, de largo cabello púrpura, lacio. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de calor y, para sorpresa de todos, vestía la imponente sagrada armadura de Athena.

– Tal parece que yo no era la persona que esperaban – habló la mujer, con voz firme.

– En realidad… es usted, no hay duda – dijo Shion, arrodillándose ante la mujer; lo mismo hizo Dohko. La mujer sonrió y miró a los demás santos.

– Este lugar no ha cambiado nada – volvió a hablar ella – Lamentablemente, en mi época combatiendo, este recinto sagrado también estaba destrozado – todos guardaron silencio – Hace 400 años pensé que, con nuestros sacrificios, la paz en la tierra sería eterna, sin embargo, fui ingenua, es por eso que de nueva cuenta mis reencarnaciones han tenido que sufrir tanto.

– ¿Qué… has dicho? – balbuceó Milo – ¿Quién…? Esa armadura sagrada… – la mujer sonrió.

– Lo lamento, aún no me he presentado. Yo soy la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, soy Athena.

– ¿A-Athena? – repitió Aldebarán – Imposible… esa apariencia… Tú no…

– Es cierto, santo de Tauro – la mujer avanzó hacia Aldebarán – no me parezco a la diosa que ustedes protegen, porque yo soy la diosa Athena de la guerra santa de hace más de 400 años.

– Pero, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible? – la interrogó Shura – Athena ha reencarnado nuevamente en esta era, entonces, ¿cómo es que…? – ella sonrió tenuemente.

– Ella y yo somos, en esencia, el mismo ente. Si bien es cierto que somos de épocas diferentes, tanto yo, como Sasha en su época y ahora la señorita Saori Kido, todas llevamos en nuestro interior la esencia sagrada de la diosa guerrera Athena. Ahora, se preguntarán, ¿por qué es que yo estoy aquí, en lugar de la diosa que ustedes conocen? Es muy simple; la consciencia de la Athena que ustedes conocen se encuentra encerrada en el Olimpo; ella misma, por voluntad propia, regresó a la morada de los dioses, donde no les será posible alcanzarla. Sin embargo, el deber de Athena como protectora de la tierra no ha dejado descansar nuestro espíritu, por lo que he venido para advertirles: Zeus ha renacido y…

Entonces, un relámpago alcanzó el cuerpo translúcido de Athena, haciéndola desaparecer al instante.

– ¡Athena! – exclamaron todos, al unísono.

El cielo retumbó con fuerza, las nubes se abrieron y comenzó a tronar con violencia, al tiempo que un centenar de relámpagos caían sobre la tierra, convirtiendo en cenizas todo lo que tocaban. Una imponente voz resonó en todo el Santuario:

– ¡Athena, qué absurdo! – una risa maligna se dejó escuchar – ¿Acaso creíste que podías escapar de mí? ¡Tonterías! No ganas nada advirtiéndole a tus caballeros, ya que pronto este mundo será destruido, para dar nacimiento a un nuevo mundo, dominado por nosotros, ¡los dioses!

– ¡Maldición! – gritó Dohko, golpeando el suelo con un puño – Zeus…

– Jamás seremos capaces de derrotar a Zeus y los demás olímpicos – agregó un abatido Afrodita de Piscis.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho, imbécil? – le gritó Saga, sujetándolo del cuello.

– Cálmate, Saga – dijo Aioros, colocando su mano en el hombro del geminiano – No ganamos nada desesperándonos.

– Sé realista, Aioros – añadió Máscara de Muerte – Ni siquiera tenemos nuestras armaduras y ahora Athena también nos ha abandonado. ¿Acaso queda esperanza para nosotros?

– Por supuesto que sí.

Los demás se voltearon y se encontraron con Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki.

– Ustedes… – empezó Mu.

– La Athena de hace 400 años también se presentó ante nosotros – dijo Shiryu – Es hora de prepararnos para la batalla final contra Zeus y sus ejércitos.

En ese momento, Dohko comenzó a reír. Los dorados lo miraron, extrañados. El maestro de Libra se acercó a su discípulo y dijo a sus compañeros:

– Debería darnos vergüenza, en cuanto escuchamos las palabras de Zeus nos acobardamos. Estos jóvenes han regresado al santuario con la firme convicción de luchar para proteger este planeta, en cambio nosotros…

– Hemos actuado cobardemente – agregó Camus, con una tenue sonrisa.

– Un momento… ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó Shaka, percatándose de la ausencia de dos de los santos de bronce. Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki se miraron mutuamente.

– Seiya… desapareció hace siete años – dijo Hyoga – Y no sabemos nada de él desde entonces. Hemos intentado localizarlo varias veces, sin embargo, no hemos tenido éxito.

– En cuanto a mi hermano Shun… – Ikki bajó la mirada – Nos separamos hace cinco años y desde entonces no sé nada de él. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

– ¿Crees que Shun…? – comenzó Milo.

– ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo! – exclamó Ikki, enfadado.

– ¡Cálmense, este no es momento para pelear entre nosotros! – los detuvo Shion, colocándose entre ambos caballeros – ¿No se dan cuenta de que…?

De repente, una gran cantidad de nubes cubrieron el firmamento y comenzó a llover copiosamente. A continuación, la tierra tembló con gran fuerza. Los edificios que aún se mantenían de pie en el santuario comenzaron a derrumbarse, dejándolo todo, completamente todo, reducido a escombros. Zeus acababa de entrar en su morada sagrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Olimpo.**_

El Olimpo, la morada de los dioses. Se trataba de un enorme complejo, compuesto por una serie de edificios, palacios, plazas y jardines magníficos. Eran la más extraordinaria muestra de la arquitectura olímpica, la cual inspiró a los antiguos griegos para la construcción de sus edificaciones más destacadas. Los olímpicos finalmente habían regresado a su hogar. Ahora, todos se habían quitado sus armaduras sagradas y vestían elegantes túnicas griegas, además de espléndidas joyas de oro.

Zeus entró en el salón principal, a la cabeza de los Olímpicos. Cuando las puertas de oro se abrieron de par en par, dos dioses aparecieron ante él, reverenciándolo. Cuando el dios supremo entró en la estancia, ambos dioses se pusieron de pie y exclamaron:

– ¡Bienvenido sea, gran Zeus!

Seiya, convertido en el dios supremo, Zeus, sonrió ampliamente, complacido al ver que casi todos los Olímpicos se habían reunido.

– Artemisa, siempre tan hermosa – dijo Zeus – Pero mira nada más, no me esperaba que reencarnaras en la mujer a quien ese caballero de Athena, el Fénix amó con tanta intensidad: Esmeralda.

– Le pido, gran Zeus, que no se dirija a mí con ese desagradable nombre mortal – el dios sólo sonrió y se dirigió al hombre que estaba al lado de la diosa de la Caza.

– Suikyo de Crateris – el hombre, de cabello negro azulado, frunció el ceño – O debería decir, Apolo, dios del sol.

– Díganme, ¿dónde están Poseidón y Hades? – espetó Apolo, cruzándose de brazos.

– Es una buena pregunta – dijo Zeus – Han de estar en sus reinos, sin embargo, para estar seguros, quiero hacerles una visita, después de restaurar mis poderes por completo, claro está. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi hija, Athena.

Zeus salió de aquella habitación, dejando atrás a los demás dioses. Los hermanos, Artemisa y Apolo se miraron mutuamente, para después mirar a los otros olímpicos.

– ¿Están seguros de que esto está bien? – preguntó entonces Artemisa – Ese hombre algún día fue un caballero de Athena.

– Ese es un argumento válido, Artemisa, estás en todo tu derecho de dudar – respondió Hera – Sin embargo, ¿te has puesto a pensar de dónde venimos nosotros? Apolo, por ejemplo, también fue un caballero de Athena.

– Lo sé, pero mi hermano Apolo ya…

– Sé que Suikyo de Crateris ya falleció – replicó Hera – Pero, sabes que, aún después de muertos, los caballeros siempre son fieles a su señor, ¿curioso, no? Son como perros fieles.

– Vaya forma de expresarse la de la gran señora de los cielos – intervino Apolo, con gesto burlón – Como sea, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí en este momento, así que me retiro – Apolo dio media vuelta y salió del salón, dirigiéndose a su Templo del Sol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Olimpo. Templo de Athena.**_

Nadie podía dudar que Athena fuera la hija favorita de Zeus; pues su templo en el Olimpo era el más impresionante y hermoso, después del templo del mismísimo Zeus. El Templo de la Tierra era el segundo templo más grande del Olimpo, espléndidamente decorado, con una enorme estatua de oro, con la imagen de la diosa, además de una enorme reserva de espadas y escudos, las armas preferidas de la diosa guerrera. El templo de Athena era también el único que se conectaba con el observatorio privado de Zeus.

Zeus entró en el templo de su hija y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal, donde yacía la estatua de su hija, justo detrás del trono de otro. Athena no se encontraba allí, pero el dios podía sentir el cosmos de su hija, creciendo poco a poco, dentro de su templo. Al lado del trono, descansaba el báculo de Niké, Diosa de la Victoria e inseparable compañera de Athena, desde la época del mito. Zeus acercó la mano para tomar el báculo, pero en cuanto lo tocó se quemó su mano. Sonrió tenuemente y dijo:

– Así que aún te niegas a pertenecerme, Niké. No quería llegar a esto, pero tú así lo has querido. ¡Es hora de despertar, guerreros de Zeus!

Doce figuras se aparecieron entonces, rodeando a Zeus y arrodillándose ante el soberano. Eran doce varones, que iban ataviados con armaduras brillantes e impecables como el diamante, con enormes alas en sus espaldas y antifaces cubriendo parte de sus rostros. Los doce hombres levantaron la cabeza y exclamaron, con voz potente:

– ¡Salve, gran Zeus, dueño del mundo! ¡Ordene y nosotros, los Olimpiacos, obedeceremos!

De derecha a izquierda, los Olimpiacos se presentaron:

_Sergei de Ganimedes_, de cabello largo y liso, de color rubio oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos azules; _Alessandro de Pólux_ y su hermano gemelo, _Andrea de Cástor_, ambos de cabello castaño claro, largo hasta los hombros, y ojos verde jade; _Dieter de Odiseo_, cabello corto, negro intenso y ojos violeta; _Andriy de Perseo_, de cabello azul marino, ondulado y corto, y ojos negros; _Dominique de Aquiles_, de cabellera plateada, larga y lisa, y ojos color miel; _Wolfgang de Ío_, de rubio cabello rizado, y ojos verdes azulados; _Konstantinos de Orión_, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño sujeto en una cola alta y ojos azules; _Davi de Hércules_, moreno, de cabello negro azulado, sujeto en una trenza, y ojos cafés; _Kalu de Europa_, de piel trigueña, cabello rubio y corto de ojos celestes; Z_hou de Calisto_, el más joven de los doce, de ojos y cabello negros sujetos en una coleta baja; _Masamune de Adonis_, de cabello castaño y lacio, y ojos platinados.

– ¡Dominique! – exclamó Zeus. El aludido se puso de pie de inmediato y, sabiendo a la perfección lo que quería decir la mirada de su señor, avanzó hasta donde estaba el báculo de Niké – Recuerda que Niké es una diosa escurridiza, no la dejes escapar.

– Sí, señor – respondió Aquiles.

El peliplateado sujetó firmemente el báculo que reposaba al lado del trono de Athena. Una intensa luz envolvió la habitación y en ese momento los once olimpiacos restantes se pusieron de pie y rodearon a Zeus. La figura de una mujer se materializó ante ellos, pero sin poder distinguir de quién se trataba, desapareció del Templo de la Tierra, junto con Zeus y sus Olimpiacos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras Zeus se apoderaba de su báculo, que contenía el alma de su eterna compañera, Niké y parte del poderoso espíritu de Zeus, Athena yacía en su habitación, profundamente dormida sobre las delicadas sábanas blancas, completamente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zeus salió del Templo de la Tierra, luciendo aún más imponente y con un cosmos mil veces más poderoso que el de antes. Vestía su brillante Kamei de oro y plata y sus ojos se habían vuelto del color azul más puro. El dios entró en su salón del trono, donde ya lo esperaban sus hermanos Olímpicos. Detrás de Zeus iban sus poderosos guerreros, los Olimpiacos.

Zeus chasqueó los dedos y en la tierra se dejó sentir un terrible terremoto, aún mayor que el que se había sentido en Grecia anteriormente, cuando él había entrado en sus dominios. El terremoto derrumbó edificios y causó que el mar inundara las ciudades costeras de todo el mundo. La lluvia, que no se había detenido, cayó con más fuerza, desde la lejana Antártida, hasta las costas de Japón. El mundo se vio sumido en un completo caos; la destrucción reinaba en la tierra. Para los habitantes del planeta azul, era el Apocalipsis, el día del Juicio Final había llegado.

Los caballeros de oro y bronce, reunidos en Star Hill, supieron entonces que el momento de la batalla final había llegado. En ese momento, el cielo se despejó y un rayo de luz descendió del cielo, cruzando el mundo de polo a polo, llevando un mensaje terrible, el _ultimátum_ de Zeus a la humanidad.

– Habitantes de la Tierra, les habla el todopoderoso Zeus, el gobernante absoluto del universo. Como pueden ver, mi poder es absoluto, ilimitado. Esta es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi castigo divino. Ha llegado el momento de limpiar la suciedad de este mundo e iniciar una nueva era, nuestra era, la era de los Olímpicos. ¡El mundo ideal!

Los caballeros protectores de la tierra se miraron mutuamente, abrumados por el inmenso poder de Zeus.

– ¡No creas que nos rendiremos, Zeus! – gritó Dohko, con voz potente.

– ¡Iremos por ti, maldito! – exclamo a su vez Hyoga.


	4. Awake IV: Warlike Dream

_Última parte de Awake, la Primera Temporada de Tenkai Hen._

**.**

**.**

**Awake IV: Warlike Dream**

No había rincón de la tierra donde no se hubiera escuchado la sombría voz de Zeus, o dejado sentir su inmenso y devastador poder. Toda la tierra se encontraba ahora sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, en especial Grecia. El mismo sol parecía haberse escondido detrás de las nubes, temiendo la ira del dios padre. Sin embargo, aún había lugares vacantes en el Concejo Olímpico, pues no todos los dioses habían acudido al llamado de Zeus.

_**Esparta. Grecia.**_

Julián Solo se encontraba de pie en el balcón de su habitación. Su vista fija en el Cabo Sunion le traía recuerdos de antiguas batallas, tanto de su lejano pasado, como de su nueva vida, con ese cuerpo, con esos recuerdos. Sonrió para sí, recordando que había crecido, quizás injustamente, como un niño normal, dentro de una buena familia, que se lo había dado todo. Curioso el hecho de que una vez quiso destruir a la humanidad, cuando sus padres humanos se lo habían dado todo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso ahora, después de la venida de Zeus, sentía la obligación de proteger a la humanidad, como una forma de regresarle a aquellas personas todo lo que le habían dado?

Sorrento dejó de tocar su flauta en ese momento, y dijo:

– ¿Sucede algo, señor Julián?

– Sólo pensaba – dijo – Pensaba cuál debería ser el papel del Señor de los Mares en esta nueva guerra, es todo.

Extrañado, Sorrento se acercó a Julián y lo miró, con rostro serio. Luego dijo:

– ¿No estará pensando…?

– Sorrento, así como Saori Kido nació en esta era como la reencarnación de Athena, yo he nacido como la reencarnación de Poseidón. Aún cuando su espíritu haya quedado nuevamente encerrado, no he perdido esos recuerdos, su esencia no me ha abandonado, porque Poseidón y yo somos uno solo. Athena regresó a su hogar, el Olimpo, para recuperar su verdadera esencia, así que yo debo hacer lo mismo.

– Eres digno de ser llamado Poseidón, Julián Solo – una voz familiar irrumpió en la habitación. Sorrento se colocó en guardia, pero Julián, sin voltearse, sólo sonrió para sí.

– Pero si tú eres… – empezó Sorrento, dejando caer su flauta.

– Ya te estabas tardando, Kanon – comentó Julián, volteándose para encontrarse con su antiguo general – Veo que lo has traído, pues bien, es hora de comenzar.

– ¿Comenzar? – preguntó un atónito Sorrento – Pero, ¿de qué está hablando, señor Julián?

– Zeus y los demás Olímpicos han vuelto a sus dominios; el mismo Hades ha regresado al Inframundo – contestó Julián – así que es momento de que yo, Poseidón, dios de los mares, regrese a su morada en el océano. Ha llegado la hora de que nosotros, el ejército submarino, renazca nuevamente, para participar en esta nueva guerra. ¿Un mundo dominado por Zeus? Eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Olimpo.**_

El Concejo Olímpico estaba reunido. Zeus miró los lugares que aún estaban vacíos y suspiró. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus hermanos mayores? Aún cuando había recuperado todos sus poderes, no era capaz de encontrar los cosmos de Hades y Poseidón; era como si se hubieran desvanecido. No era como si los necesitara para que lucharan a su lado en la guerra, pero en definitiva no quería tenerlos como enemigos. Tenía que encontrarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

– Zeus, Zeus, ¿me estás escuchando? – la voz de Apolo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Mi señor Zeus? – insistió Hera.

Zeus levantó la mirada hacia su esposa. Por alguna extraña razón sintió unas tremendas ganas de besarla, de hacerle el amor. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, alejando aquellos pensamientos que no venían al caso y miró a Apolo.

– Sólo pensaba…

– ¿En Hades y Poseidón, acaso? – preguntó Apolo, con un dejo de molestia – Si quieres saber exactamente dónde están, sabes a quién debes preguntarle. Sería una buena idea considerando que estamos…

– ¡Jamás! – gritó Zeus, interrumpiendo a su hijo Apolo – No voy a preguntarle a ella. De ninguna manera, después de nuestra anterior caída juré que no necesitaría de nuevo de mi hermana mayor.

– Rayos, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso? – replicó Ares, empezando a enfadarse – La gran Hestia es la única que podría…

– ¡Cállate, Ares! – volvió a gritar el padre del cielo – Y no te atrevas a dirigirte nuevamente de esa manera a esa mujer. Ella no es una de nosotros, no merece respeto alguno. Abandonó su lugar por voluntad propia así que…

– No es necesario que usted vaya, querido padre.

Una sutil voz femenina hizo que todo el concejo se volteara. Las puertas del salón principal se habían abierto, dejando ver la elegante figura de la hija favorita de Zeus, Athena. La diosa de la sabiduría lucía una imagen completamente diferente a la que tenía cuando vivía en la tierra. Caminaba con paso firmes, pero elegante, sus ojos exhibían una fiereza desconocida de la Athena que había bajado a la tierra y su cosmos, su cosmos era el de una verdadera diosa olímpica.

El concejo guardó silencio mientras Athena ocupaba su lugar, a la derecha de su padre. Hera se limitó a fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo. Desde que la pequeña consentida de Zeus había pisado el Olimpo, la habían recibido con honores, como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña, marchándose del Olimpo para proteger a la corrupta humanidad.

Pero todos tenían que admitir que la Athena que tenían ante sus ojos era una diosa completamente distinta. No parecía quedar rastro de Saori Kido en ella. Aún así, no tenía motivos para unirse a ellos y pelear por su causa, no siendo la protectora de Atenas y de la tierra entera. Además, no era como si la necesitaran para sus planes de conquista, pensó a su vez Deméter.

– Athena, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Hera trató de sonar lo menos hostil posible, pero no lo estaba logrando – Quiero decir, hace poco que llegaste al Olimpo, deberías estar descansando – sonrió.

– No debe preocuparse por mí, gran Hera – contestó Athena – Me encuentro perfectamente bien. No soporto estar sin hacer nada, es por eso que si mi honorable padre me pide que visite a la señora del Fuego, yo con gusto lo haré.

– Así que tienes el valor de decir, con tal seguridad, que irás a ver a Hestia, la primogénita de los titanes – dijo Afrodita, despectivamente – Me parece que, para la hija pródiga, son palabras bastante arrogantes, Athena.

– Pero qué dices, si tan sólo pediré una audiencia con ella – respondió Athena.

– Supongo que está bien – intervino Ares – No es como si yo quisiera arriesgar mi trasero e ir a visitar a mi tía Hestia – rió – Además, tengo asuntos más interesantes que atender – miró de reojo a su madre.

– Ya que estás aquí, Athena – habló Artemisa – supongo que ya te habrás enterado de que alguien revivió a aquellos hombres que te servían, esos que se hacen llamar Santos. Los Santos de Athena están vivos y de seguro han de estar sumamente preocupados por ti, pobres cuánto se desilusionarán cuando sepan que la diosa a la que protegen ya no está de su lado, porque tú estás de nuestro lado, ¿cierto, pequeña Athena? – dijo esto último con tono amenazante.

– Por supuesto que sí, jamás podría traicionar a mi amado padre – respondió la diosa de la sabiduría – Salí del Olimpo por primera vez para hacerme cargo de la Tierra, porque desde aquí, en lo alto de estos dominios, vi la amabilidad, el amor y el respeto que se tenían los mortales entre ellos. En ese tiempo, no podía ver nada más que lo bueno, es por eso que bajé del Olimpo y reencarné varias veces; entonces fui testigo de la maldad y la crueldad que son también parte de la personalidad humana, una y otra vez me decepcioné, pero mantuve la esperanza, hasta que por fin mi di cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir creyendo en los seres humanos. Es por eso que he vuelto, para limpiar este mundo corrupto; lo considero mi responsabilidad, siendo la guardiana de la Tierra.

Entonces, Zeus comenzó a aplaudir el discurso de su hija. Los demás Olímpicos se quedaron extrañados con la actitud de su señor, pero pronto lo imitaron, incluso Hera.

– Nos alegra inmensamente que hayas decidido regresar – dijo Zeus – Sin embargo, querida Athena, considerando la situación en la que nos encontramos, espero no te importe que uno de mis mejores hombres permanezca a tu lado – chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus Olimpiacos hizo aparición – Wolfgang de Ío, a partir de este momento, protegerás a Athena.

– Agradezco su preocupación – comentó Athena – Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro, quiero prepararme para visitar a la señora Hestia.

Athena se levantó de su puesto, les dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza y procedió a marcharse. Zeus le hizo una seña a Wolfgang, antes de que se marchara tras ella, y le dijo:

– No te separes ni un minuto de ella, recuerda que no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones – el protegido de Ío asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la diosa de la sabiduría.

– No pensé que dudaras de ella – comentó Hermes, con un dejo de sorpresa – Menos mal que nuestro señor es precavido.

– Ío es el más indicado para hacerse cargo de esta tarea, podemos confiar en él – dijo Zeus – Ahora volviendo al tema principal de esta reunión, alguien debe hacerse cargo de esos estorbos del Santuario. Todos hemos visto lo que pueden hacer, así que pueden llegar a convertirse en una verdadera molestia.

– No pensé que fueras a ser tan duro con tus ex compañeros, Seiya de Pegaso – dijo Ares.

En ese instante, y sin que nadie lo notara, Zeus se había puesto de pie y había sujetado a Ares por el cuello, estrellando su cuerpo contra una pared. Aunque no podía respirar y el ataque de Zeus lo había tomado por sorpresa, Ares esbozó una débil sonrisa al ver la furia dibujada en los ojos del ex caballero de Pegaso.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme de esa forma – espetó el castaño, apretando más fuerte el cuello de Ares antes de dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre el sueño – Supongo que querrás ser tú quien se haga cargo de los estorbos del Santuario.

Ares tosió, pero su puso de pie y volvió a sonreír, esta vez con malicia.

– Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras, Zeus. Me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí encerrado, esto de las reuniones no es para mí, el campo de batalla es mi hogar. No te preocupes, verás que acabaré con esos sujetos sin mucha dificultad.

Ares salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, los Olímpicos pudieron sentir cómo el ardiente y salvaje cosmos de Ares se iba elevando cada vez más.

– ¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea enviar a Ares? – cuestionó Hermes.

– Es lo mejor para nosotros – dijo Hera – Quedarse aquí sólo lo pondrá de peor humor. Nadie quiere ver a Ares de mal humor – rió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Santuario. Grecia.**_

Los caballeros se encontraban reunidos en la cámara del Patriarca junto con Shion. Dohko aún no se había reunido con ellos, pues, a pesar de que se había marchado a Grecia junto con su discípulo, había tomado una desviación, así que nadie sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

– De acuerdo, según lo poco que sabemos – Shion tomó la palabra – Athena partió al Olimpo y es ahí donde se encuentra actualmente. No sabemos si lo hizo por voluntad propia o si ha sido secuestrada. Lo que importa ahora es que debemos encontrarla. No podemos ganar esta guerra sin nuestra diosa.

– ¿Qué pasa si ella ahora está de parte de Zeus? – se aventuró Afrodita, no del todo convencido con la forma que Shion hablaba de la diosa de la sabiduría.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho? – exclamó Shura, golpeando una columna con el puño, enfadado – ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

– Tranquilízate, Shura – intervino Aioros, colocándose entre sus dos compañeros, que se lanzaban miradas amenazantes – Estamos en una situación crítica, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros.

– Aioros tiene razón – añadió Camus – Si no permanecemos unidos…

– Podría haber algo de cierto en las palabras de Afrodita – dijo entonces Ikki, cruzándose de brazos – Piénsenlo de esta forma, Athena era quien cuidaba de Seiya, de repente ella desaparece y también lo hace Seiya, ¿acaso hay relación alguna entre ambos sucesos?

– ¿Insinúas que Athena nos ha traicionado? – el cosmos de Saga comenzaba a elevarse, amenazador.

– Si nos ha traicionado o no, eso es algo que yo no sé – contestó el Fénix – Tan sólo pienso que debe haber un motivo de peso que la hiciera tomar esa decisión.

– Tenemos que considerar que Athena en las manos de Zeus no es algo bueno para nosotros – agregó Aioria – Un viejo mito contaba que parte del alma de Zeus fue encerrada en el báculo de Athena, si ella está en su poder…

– Considerando la situación actual, creo que Zeus ya ha obtenido lo que quería – dijo Camus – Es probable que ya se haya apoderado del espíritu de Niké, el cual encerraba parte de su alma.

– Entonces… – empezó Shiryu.

– Me niego a pensar que Athena nos ha traicionado – continuó el de Acuario – Pero pienso, al igual que Ikki, que ella tuvo una buena razón para marcharse.

– Entonces habrá que ir y preguntárselo en persona – intervino la voz de Dohko.

– Finalmente regresaste – dijo Shion – Espero que traigas buenas noticias – el de Libra sonrió – Supongo que así es.

– Fui a visitar el templo de Hestia – explicó Dohko – La primogénita de los titanes es la única que conoce los misterios del Olimpo. Aunque no fue fácil llegar a ella, no es que le agraden mucho las visitas, pero finalmente pude persuadirla.

– ¿Y qué averiguaste? – preguntó Shion, impaciente.

– He confirmado que Athena se encuentra ahí y que llegó por voluntad propia – respondió. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación – Y antes de que pregunten los detalles, no los tengo. Lo que sí sé es cómo llegar al Olimpo.

– Maestro, ¿cómo fue que…? – preguntó Shiryu, dubitativo.

– No fue fácil – explicó Dohko – A Hestia no le gusta inmiscuirse en ese tipo de asuntos, pero de alguna manera ella no está de acuerdo con lo que está sucediendo, además…

– ¿Además…? – Saga comenzaba a inquietarse.

– Olvídenlo, no es importante – movió una mano, como restándole importancia. Los demás caballeros no estaban del todo convencidos, pero no dijeron nada más. Shion sin embargo miraba a su mejor amigo con cierto recelo – Lo verdaderamente importante aquí es cómo llegar: Mitikas, el pico más alto del monte Olimpo, esa es la entrada al territorio sagrado. Es un viaje complicado, pues entre más cerca se esté de la entrada, mayor es el poder sagrado. La única persona entre nosotros capaz de intentar tal hazaña es…

– Aquel que ha alcanzado verdaderamente el Octavo Sentido – terminó Mu y las miradas de todos se fijaron en Shaka, que permanecía en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Santuario de Apolo. Delfos.**_

El templo del oráculo se encontraba en las faldas del monte Parnaso, cerca de Delfos. Se le consideraba uno de los templos más importantes del mundo antiguo, ya que albergaba al aclamado Oráculo de Delfos, el cual era regido por el dios Apolo. Además, se le consideraba como el Centro del Mundo, lo cual le concedía un lugar aún más importante. Sin embargo, el magnífico templo ahora estaba reducido a mayormente escombros, aún así, se le consideraba Patrimonio de la Humanidad.

Julián Solo se acercó al Teatro de Delfos y comenzó a bajar hacia el centro del lugar. Kanon lo seguía de cerca. Supuso que al haber recuperado su conciencia del todo, Poseidón tenía la necesidad de visitar los dominios de aquel dios que antaño había sido su compañero en muchas batallas. Sin embargo, Kanon aún no terminaba de comprender el motivo de esa visita, cuando el mismo Apolo se encontraba en el Olimpo.

A no ser que…

– Emperador Poseidón…

– Así que lo comprendes, Kanon – dijo el joven – el motivo de nuestra visita a Delfos.

– Eso creo. Sólo hay una razón por la cual usted vendría a este templo sabiendo que Apolo se encuentra ya en el Olimpo: Helios – Poseidón sonrió.

– En efecto. La leyenda del Sol, es una historia antigua y olvidada por muchos – explicó – Se dice que cuando Apolo nació tenía tal poder que Zeus temió que lo derrocaran, es por eso que, al momento de su nacimiento, dividió al Sol en dos mitades, Apolo que fue criado en el Olimpo como verdadero hijo de Zeus; y Helios, que en la mitología fue considerado hijo del mismo Hiperión y su esposa Tea. Claro que esto sólo se hizo para ocultar el actuar de Zeus. Helios y Apolo siempre han sido la misma esencia, el mismo ser y eso no ha cambiado. En este momento, estoy seguro de que es a él a quién Zeus más teme de todos los dioses que están a su alrededor.

– ¿Acaso planea liberar el espíritu de Helios?

Poseidón no contestó. Tan sólo le hizo una seña a Kanon para que lo siguiera. Con la curiosidad inundándolo, Kanon se apresuró a seguir al emperador de los mares.

Se acercaron al Gran Altar, casi destruido del todo. Poseidón pasó su mano por una losa llena de polvo y al retirarlo podía leerse: _Apollo Helios._ En cuanto Poseidón posó su mano sobre el símbolo del Sol, que anteriormente brillaba como el oro, un resplandor broto de la tierra. La estructura se reconstruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y una voz potente dijo:

– ¿Quién osa despertar al espíritu guardián de Delfos?

– Apollo Helios, Panoptes – dijo Poseidón, con voz firme – ¿Es que acaso el Sol en lo Alto no recuerda a aquel que luchó a su lado innumerables batallas? ¿Acaso no existe gratitud hacia aquel que te despierta de tu sueño eterno? ¡Muéstrate ante el emperador de los mares, Helios!

La figura de un hombre comenzó a materializarse lentamente. Tenía el cabello azulado y largo y vestía una túnica blanca con ornamentos de oro. Kanon parpadeó un par de veces tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. No podía ser que se tratara de ese hombre.

– Tú eres… – empezó Kanon – No puede ser… ¡Aiacos, Aiacos de Garuda!

– Así que el maldito de Hades también decidió utilizar este cuerpo y le dio el nombre de uno de sus jueces – habló el hombre – Al parecer nos conocimos en algún momento, mortal, lo sé porque estoy seguro de haber sentido tu enorme cosmos, aunque no pueda recordarte del todo – Kanon frunció el ceño. Helios se dirigió ahora a Poseidón – Si has venido hasta aquí, tío Poseidón, debes tener una buena razón.

– Verás, Helios, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y necesitaré tu ayuda – el dios Sol sonrió – Si estás de acuerdo, volveremos a luchar en el mismo bando, como lo hicimos en la época del mito.

– Tengo una enorme deuda contigo, eso lo sabes bien – respondió – Nada me hará sentir más vivo que combatir una vez más a tu lado, oh gran Poseidón. Aún en mi descanso eterno, pude sentir una nube oscura cernirse sobre la tierra. Parece que mi otra mitad y yo estamos destinados a reencontrarnos nuevamente, más pronto de lo que pensábamos. Las cosas se han puesto interesantes, así que, blandamos nuestras armas una vez más, querido tío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Inframundo.**_

Finalmente había aceptado su destino. El no luchar contra quien realmente era le producía una extraña paz que jamás habría imaginado sentir. Lo que más lo tranquilizaba era el hecho de conservar tanto sus recuerdos como Shun de Andrómeda, así como los del emperador del Inframundo, Hades. Sus cabellos se habían vuelto negros, intensos como la noche, pero sus ojos conservaban ese brillo inocente y bondadoso, un curioso contraste para el regente de los muertos.

A ambos lados de su trono estaban los dioses gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos. Pandora estaba arrodillada enfrente de él, así como su ejército, encabezado por cuatro de sus cuatro generales: Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifo, Lune de Balrog y Kagaho de Bennu. El emperador se puso de pie y pronunció estas palabras, con voz firme y potente:

– ¡Levántate, ejército mío, porque nos dirigimos al Cielo! Aquel sitio que se nos negó desde la época del mito. Combinemos nuestros poderes y tomemos de una vez por toda lo que nos pertenece. ¡El Olimpo es el objetivo!

Los espectros estallaron en vítores ante las breves palabras de Shun, ahora convertido en el verdadero emperador del Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Santuario. Cámara del Patriarca.**_

– En resumen, la única forma en que podamos acercarnos a Mitikas es si hemos alcanzado la "Iluminación Divina" – dijo Hyoga.

– ¿Quiere decir que aún teniendo las armaduras divinas…?

– No será suficiente para soportar el abrumador poder de los dioses – dijo Dohko – Eso se los puedo asegurar, pues la misma Hestia fue quien me lo confirmó. No será lo mismo que cuando pelearon en los Campos Elíseos, el Olimpo es un lugar aún más sagrado, reservado exclusivamente para entes divinos

– Sin embargo… – empezó Aioria – Ahora que Athena no está con nosotros, eso será imposible.

– No es del todo – intervino Shion, mirando a Shaka – No es imposible para una persona con el Octavo Sentido, que es casi como un dios.

– _Teletourgía tou aímatos_ – habló entonces el de Virgo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alrededores de la casa de Aries.**_

El joven arqueólogo Ushio se había convertido por completo en el dios de la guerra. Su cuerpo estaba más definido, su cabello se había vuelto negro como la noche y sus ojos ámbar brillaban aterradoramente.

Un enorme estruendo prácticamente destrozó la casa de Aries, cuando Ares aterrizó su cuadriga, tirada por cuatro sementales inmortales con bridas de oro que respiraban fuego. El dios de la guerra bajó de su caballo acompañado por dos de sus generales, Deimos y Enio.

Deimos era un hombre de apariencia atlética, piel morena y cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja. Vestía una imponente armadura carmesí con detalles de oro y sus ojos violetas eran fríos. Enio era una mujer de escultural figura, cabello negro y ojos color ámbar. Vestía una provocativa armadura, también de color carmesí, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una maligna sonrisa, cuando vio aparecer a las Amazonas de plata, junto con algunos caballeros de bronce.

– Esto va a ser interesante – dijo Ares, que, haciendo desaparecer su carruaje, se acomodó sobre lo que quedaba del techo de la casa del Carnero – Deimos, Enio, tienen mi permiso para enloquecer.

– ¡Alto ahí, intrusos! – gritó Shaina – ¿Quiénes son ustedes, que osan profanar el santuario de la diosa Athena?

– ¡Mujer, no digas tonterías! – exclamó Enio – No vale la pena que me presente, porque yo acabaré con todos ustedes, con un simple movimiento de mi mano – chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente redujo a cenizas el cuerpo de Ichi de Hidra.

– ¡Ichi! – exclamaron los demás caballeros de bronce, horrorizados. Enio volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cámara del Patriarca.**_

Los caballeros se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el estruendo que había provocado la llegada de Ares.

– Este cosmos… Tan ardiente, tan maligno… – dijo Hyoga. El caballero del cisne miró a sus compañeros, Ikki y Shiryu y los tres corrieron hacia el exterior.

– ¡Esperen! – exclamó Aioros.

– Estos chicos – suspiró Aldebarán – Siempre quieren ser los primeros en unirse a la batalla.

– Vamos a darles una mano, mientras el ritual es preparado – dijo Aioria – Solos no podrán contra el poder de un dios, por más fuertes que sean. Me adelantaré.

Aldebarán y Máscara de Muerte lo siguieron.

– Tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo Shion – No podemos dejar que ninguno de ellos muera. Muchachos, por favor resistan mientras logramos restaurar sus armaduras.

Los caballeros dorados siguieron a Shion hasta la puerta trasera de la cámara. En aquel sitio donde solían erguirse imponente la estatua de Athena, se llevaría a cabo la primera fase del _Teletourgía tou aímatos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cabo Sunion.**_

– ¿Estás listo para blandir tu espada nuevamente, Apollo Helios?

– Por supuesto, será un honor combatir otra vez junto al señor de la tempestad – respondió Helios.

– ¡A la batalla!

Las Doce Marinas de Poseidón y los cinco guerreros de Helios, conocidos como los Invictus, alzaron sus voces en respuesta a las palabras de sus comandantes.

En la Tierra, el Mar y el Inframundo, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar. Finalmente, el despertar de los Olímpicos y sus ejércitos estaba completo.

**.**

**.**

_Y con este capítulo concluye la primera temporada de Tenkai Hen, esperando que les haya gustado y me acompañen en la segunda temporada, que estaré publicando pronto. Por el momento, les dejo algunas referencias importantes de este capítulo:_

_El Sol, el sol es un elemento complejo en la mitología griega, en especial refiriéndonos a Apolo y Helios, ya que a Helios se lo vio en un principio como la personificación del Sol, hijo de los Titanes Hiperión y Tea, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Helios fue cada vez más identificado con Apolo y algunos estudiosos sostienen que "nombres diferentes pueden aludir al mismo ser". El sol en ocasiones fue identificado como Apollo Helios. Es por eso que hablo de una especie de división de un mismo ser en este capítulo. En cuanto a "Panoptes", es un epíteto homérico que viene a significar "el que todo lo ve". _

_Teletourgía tou aímatos, significa "Ritual de sangre", en griego._

_Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en esta primera parte. _


End file.
